Sith Infiltrator
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Sleek, deadly, and unique, the Sith Infiltrator (Codenamed The Scimitar) is the personnel vessel of Darth Maul prior to the Battle of Naboo. Designed by Sienar Design Systems as a prototype armored star courier, the Sith Infiltrator never saw production as a full line of ships. but rather remained in the prototype stage indefinitely. The first working prototype of the ship was given by Darth Sidious to his apprentice, and it served as Darth Maul's personal transport ship until his "Death" at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Sith Infiltrator is clearly a vessel created for stealth and subterfuge. It's design, which appears to be inspired by the same design philosophy as that of the TIE series, gives the vessel a low but menacing profile. Everything about the ship's appearance suggests darkness and secrecy, encouraging others to avoid the ship at all costs. Following the Battle of Naboo, the Sith Infiltrator was taken to a top-secret hangar in Theed for inspection. In truth, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had the vessel hidden away until such a time as he needed it again. Though his subsequent apprentices would have no need of the Sith Infiltrator, the vessel was secretly maintained and kept in working order as a precaution in case the Sith Lord needed the transport on a moment's notice. One of a Kind? The Sith Infiltrator is the only produced example of a Starship design by Sienar Design Systems. Though technically a prototype, the ship was given directly to Darth Sidious, and no other examples of the ship were manufactured. As a result, the Sith Infiltrator is widely thought to be one of the few unique Starships in the galaxy, although some have doubts as the veracity of this statement. Though The Scimitar remains under Emperor Palpatine's control throughout the reign of the Empire, at least one other person- an Imperial Inquisitor by the name of Valin Draco- owns and pilots a ship strikingly similar to the Sith Infiltrator. Whether this is The Scimitar or merely a ship of similar design is unknown. The vessel makes it's berth on the Imperial fortress world of Prakith at the Citadel Inquisitorius, and few have ever witnessed the ship's arrival or departure. Though Sienar Design Systems produced only one Sith Infiltrator, it is theoretically possible that the blueprints for the vessel could have found their way into the hands of a third party. However, unlike with other Starship blueprints, merely owning the plans for the ship is extremely dangerous. It is said that Darth Sidious had every engineer and mechanic who worked on the Sith Infiltrator executed (Lending credence to Raith Sienar's claim that he had nothing to do with the ship's design). If the plans every found their way into the hands of another person, chances are that the Sith Lord would be equally ruthless- not to mention what he would do to someone who actually tried to build a replica of the ship. Capabilities The Sith Infiltrator itself is a precise and deadly weapon, much like a Lightsaber. Armed with six Laser Cannons that can fire with a combined power rivaling that of many Turbolasers, the ship is exceptionally deadly, and a single shot from it's weapons can vaporize even a durable Space Transport. The Sith Infiltrator is designed to leave no witnesses to it's passing, and the impressive power of it's weapons ensures that anyone who gets a good look at the ship doesn't live to tell about it. The Sith Infiltrator is outfitted for stealth as well. Sleek and fast, it can slip past an enemy without being noticed. However, to ensure the ship's secrecy, it is outfitted with a Stygium Cloaking Device, allowing it to become effectively invisible. The ship also boasts an impressive sensor suite that grants any character aboard an additional +5 Equipment bonus on Use Computer checks made to Use Sensors. The ship also carries all the personnel effects of a Sith Lord. These include a number of R-4 Recon Droids, bombs, Poisons, torture devices, and other weapons of war. Sith Interceptor Statistics (CL 16) Colossal* Space Transport Initiative: +7; Senses: Perception +12 *This ship is treated as a Gargantuan Starfighter for the purposes of being targeted by Capital Ship weapons, Dogfighting, and using Starship Maneuvers. Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 24; +11 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 90; Damage Reduction: 15; Damage Threshold: 74 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1180 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +15 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +10; Grapple: +44 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 38, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +7, Mechanics +12, Perception +12, Pilot +7, Use Computer +12 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Ace Crew Quality); Passengers: 6 Cargo: 2.5 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: 1 FC-20 Speeder Bike Hyperdrive: Class 1.5 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +15 (+10 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x5 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports